Ages
by HaruMichi
Summary: No matter how old you get, you will always be my little girl...


Ages:

Hey guys, I'm back again! Here's another story about Usagi and her dad, from her dad's point of view. There's only a little bit known about the relationship between Usagi and her dad, so I wanted to show what it was like. My sister is getting married so that's why I haven't been posting much, I'm so busy preparing since I'm her maid of honor, plus on top of that I have so much school work, I'm playing the leading lady on the play, tests, music lessons, and so much more so I'm sorry if I can't post much. That's also why I got inspired to do this story, because I was helping my older sister pick out a father daughter dance and my little sister was watching Sailor Moon when Usagi's dad found out Usagi was dating Mamoru... And anyways lol.. I've been rambling too much.. Gosh my brain is so fried! By the way I'm not really sure if Usagi calls her dad, daddy, but I just used daddy. Also none of these scenes happened, just part of my imagination. Anyways.. hope you guys like it!

Ages:

By: Juliet Taylor (Harumichi)

Ever since she was a child.. I knew she was different from everyone else... Every little child out there... She stood out... Out of all of them... No matter where she went... Like a candle burning through the darkness... And it turns out, I was right. My child wasn't a child...My little girl was a women...Right from the start...

~Age 5~

Golden blonde pigtails hung freely down her cheeks, as she skipped merrily towards the big building in front of us. Her smile was bright, stained with excitement as her eyes showed a relaxed expression, yet carried the sort of innocence a child was expected to have. Her tiny hand was happily carrying a white lunch box as her backpack gently swayed behind her, left to right. Suddenly, she came to a stop.

She looked in front of her as if studying a massive puzzle piece, and after a few moments of looking she smiled like she was pleased with it. Her right hand which was connected to mine was pulled out as she ran up to it. I smiled softly, yet at the same time, my heart hurt letting my little girl go. My mind told me to let her grow up, to experience new things, but my heart just wouldn't budge. I was about to go when, abruptly, she stopped.

She turned around and hurriedly ran up to me and held my hand once again. Her pure blue eyes looked up at me and without hesitation and no fear she told me, "I'm gonna let go now, ok Daddy?"

Her words caught me dumbstruck as I was about to reply, but her giggle cut me off. "Daddy, don't be scared. I'll still be there to hold your hand later, but for now I'm gonna let go."

Her small arms were thrown around me, and a warm smile was placed upon her face. I smiled at that and hugged her back. I whispered quietly in to her ear, "That doesn't mean I'll ever let go of yours."

She let go of me and whispered back, "I know Daddy, I know you never would. That's why I love ya! I love ya, lots and lots!" She quickly pecked my nose and ran off in to the building.

My heart swelled at her running little form. And silently I walked back in to my car, but not before looking at my little girl for the last time.

~Age 7~

"Daddy, I'm going! I'm really going!"

Her bike flew across the pavement as her long hair flew behind her with the sun shining upon it. Her excitement clearly painted upon her smile as her eyes were clearly accepting of this new found freedom.

My hand was holding the seat tightly, making sure she wouldn't fall again, as I ran beside her on the concrete ground. Her hands were clasped tightly on to the handle bars, and her mind seemed to be concentrated on the world forward.

I chuckled silently. In the early hours of the morning she jumped up and down the bed and in a child-like squeal she yelled on the top of her lungs, " Daddy, Daddy, wake up! You promised to teach me how to ride a bike without training wheels! Daddy! Daddy!" And after I woke up, and a bucket of tickles and giggles later we went outside to practice.

Suddenly, a high pitched voice interrupted my thoughts, "Daddy, I think I'm ready," her eyes looked at me showing her confidence and strength, behind her angelic exterior, "no Daddy, I know I'm ready. I'm not scared anymore, so you can let go now."

The bike stopped. She put her arm up as if asking to be picked up, and so I did. She put her feet on the ground and looked at me clearly in my eyes.

She didn't seem scared at all, it was like she was trying, not afraid to fail. I smiled gently and said, "What if you fall?"

She giggled, her two front teeth missing, "Daddy, I'll be ok, If I do fall, I'll just get back up!" She stated that, as if it were the most simplest question in the world.

I laughed at her answer, "What if you get a boo-boo, and you cry?" I asked.

Her eyes went wide for a second, but then she seemed to calm down, and set her hands back on the bike, "Then you'll kiss the boo-boo away, Daddy," she said simply, "besides you'll never know unless you try, right Daddy? So let's go!"

I smiled and carefully put her back on the bike and held her seat as she peddled the bike forward.

After a few moments of riding, her soft voice cleared the silence in the air, "I'm ready, Daddy!" I hesitated for a moment, but did what she asked me to do.

The bike flew forward, her hair bouncing up and down, and her face concentrated on the road as if she were driving. She kept going and going until a few minutes later of riding on her own. She stopped the bike and smiled.

"Daddy, I did it!"

~Age 11~

She sat there silently weeping, little angel tears. Soft sobs could be heard from her. I watched sadly as she cried on the park bench. Her usual cheerful demeanor was replaced by a gloomy one.

I sighed, I didn't know what to say to help her, Ikuko was better at handling her than me, but she wasn't here right now, only me. I walked up to her and bent down to her size as I took her crying form and embraced her as she sobbed quietly in to my shoulder.

"Daddy, Youko-chan, doesn't want to be my friend anymore, she said I'm not pretty enough to be her friend, and that Miyuki-chan is her new best friend. Daddy, am I not good enough?" Her usually loud voice was quiet and low like if she talked anymore it would break apart.

I offered her a smile, trying to make her happy, "No honey, you are good enough. You're better than enough. You're the best girl in the whole entire universe. And Youko-chan just doesn't know that, but I bet tomorrow, she'll see that, and bring along Miyuki-chan too! And you'll get a new friend, just like you always do!" I said trying to convince her to smile.

"How do you know, Daddy?" She looked at me as if I knew all the answers to the universe.

I hesitated for a moment thinking for an answer, "Because Daddy, knows everything," I smiled at her, "now smile and be my same old bunny again, or else I'll get the tickle monster out!" I raised my hands up like monster claws and began to tickle her furiously.

Her giggles were loud, filling the air as if brightening the world again.

"Daddy! Stop! Daddy! Ok! Ok, Ok I'll smile! I'll smile!" She yelled as her giggles became louder, finally after a couple more tickles I released her.

She looked up at me and smile, the little gap between her teeth still there,

"I love you Daddy."

~Age 14~

"Daddy, is he here yet?" She wondered out loud.

My little girl was grown up and morphed in to a young lady, a clumsy lady, but still a lady. Her usual odangos were placed on the top corners of her head fluttering down her golden yellow sundress matching her hair. Adorned across her neck were pearls as two tiny pearls were hanging from her usually bare ears.

I sighed.

"No honey, the enemy is not here right now."

She giggled lightly and smacked my right shoulder, "Daddy!"

"Ok, ok 'Mamo-chan' isn't here right now." I mocked.

Her blush grew furiously by the second but finally settled on a reddish-pink color, "Daddy!"

Just before she could say anymore, the doorbell rung, signaling the start of the battle.

"Daddy, he's here! Go answer the door!" She yelled pushing me towards the door, stopping by the mirror, and going on again.

"Don't worry," I chuckled a bit before I continued, "daddy's little girl sure is growing up, ne?"

She stopped, I looked at her, as she studied my features a bit and smiled, "Daddy, is that why you keep acting like that? Are you scared, Daddy?" Her voice was gentle as if talking to a tiny child.

"I am." I smiled and answered honestly.

She looked up at me and jumped in to my arms and giggled a bit, "Oh, Daddy! Just because, I'm letting go of your hand right now, doesn't mean I'll ever let go of your heart." she replied honestly.

"I know, bunny, I know." I whispered through her hair.

"I'm gonna let go now, ok?" She said reminding me of the time in kindergarden.

"Ok." I laughed.

I sighed, the slightest bit of worry erased from my heart.

I opened the door gently.

"Usako."

~Age 18~

The airport was in a frenzy, everyone was hurrying up and down, left to right trying quickly to get to their planes in time. She clung on to my arm as her hair swayed behind her. She looked at the crowd as if finding it the most fascinating thing in the world.

After a few minutes of looking around and waiting we found the correct station. Her eyes lit up with joy as she saw the seats and quickly plummeted on to it and loudly yawned.

I chuckled at her stretching form as I sat beside her as well.

She looked up to me and smiled and with a voice I could hardly recognize she said, "Daddy, you're little girl is almost about to go."

I smiled back at her and sighed. Things have been so chaotic, one minute I'm changing her diapers when suddenly, she's a young adult ready to fly off and go to college.

"You're growing up so fast, Usa. You don't need me anymore to hold your hand, to walk you to school, to help you off the bike. You're not my little girl anymore." I replied, my voice cracking a bit, as I held my tears back.

"Papa, you're wrong." She looked at me with a clear smile upon her face.

"Little girls will always need their, Daddy. And I will always be you're little girl. No one can ever take that right away from you." She said happily as she rubbed her cheek endearingly on to my shoulder.

"I love you, Daddy." I heard her whisper beside me.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I whispered back.

We stayed like that for a few moments until a loud voice boomed through the speakers.

"Flight 51 to California, you're plane in ready."

~Age 21~

She stood there in the middle of the room. Beautiful as ever. Her silvery-gold hair, which once had been gold, were place in their signature odango style with a small silver crown that was placed on top of her hair. Her wedding dress hung loose off her porcelain skin which seemed to glow bright. Her crystal blue eyes shown with excitement and joy, yet had a sense of calmness and relaxation as a white veil covered the world to see them clearly. Her bright smile seemed to make the whole picturesque image even better. There was a bump on her stomach which indicated a life in it. Her eyes which were once looking at her dress looked up at me.

"Daddy, you're here!" She flew in to my arms, bouquet and everything.

"I wouldn't miss my little girl's special day." I said as I laughed lightly at her happiness.

"I knew you wouldn't!" She laughed idly in to my arm.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" I asked.

She looked up at me and whispered, "Are you?"

"Of course I'm not, my bunny is becoming a rabbit." I teased, though inside I knew I just wanted to avoid the question.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she hit my arm lightly.

I laughed a bit and looked at her seriously, "I'm not, it's not everyday that you'd let your only daughter escape through your fingers."

"Daddy.." She started, but I cut her off.

"I held your heart for so long, Usa, but now after this day, I'll have to give it to him." I whispered as tears ran through my cheeks.

She frowned at my crying face, "Oh Daddy, you're gonna make me cry. Daddy, no matter what happens you'll always be the number one man in my life, and no one, not even Mamo-chan, or Kami-Sama himself will ever take that away from you. Remember, little girls will always need her Daddy."

I smiled at her, "I remember."

"Good, now let's go, before this gets even more emotional."

We arrived on the out doors of the church when next thing you know, the church doors opened as the song 'Here Comes The Bride' played. We walked down the aisle, her gaze fixated on the eyes of the man ahead of us.

And as we came closer and closer, my heart hurt more and more. Soon after this, I'll be letting her go.

We were there a few minutes later as it was time to give the bride to the groom. But for some reason my arms wouldn't budge.

She looked at me as if understanding why I wouldn't let go. After a few seconds she pulled me up on to the stage confusing everyone, including myself on why she did. She smiled up at me, and said, "You can hold my hand a little while longer, Daddy."

And with a louder voice she said, "Continue with the wedding."

~Age 22~

Kami-Sama, she looks just like her mother, I thought as I stood in the room, with Usagi and her brand new daughter. It was weird to see my daughter hold her own daughter.

She smiled at me, and said, "Daddy, look at her, isn't she beautiful?"

I smiled at her and patted her head affectionately, "She sure is, Usa. She sure is."

She giggled lightly as she stared at the bundle of pink in her arms as if it were the greatest treasure in the world. We stood there, in a comfortable silence, everything was quiet, that is, until I asked her a question.

"Usa, what are you going to name her?"

She smiled at me and said, "Usagi Chiba, but we'll call her Chibi-Usa."

That name was familiar and then a pink haired little girl with crimson eyes came in to my mind.

"Oh like, your cousin?" I wondered out loud.

I received a giggle in response as she looked at me for a moment then set her eyes back on Chibi-Usa.

"Yeah, just like my cousin."

~Age 47~

"Daddy, please just say something." she begged quietly, with tears in her eyes.

Her eyes shown with sadness as the bags under her eyes indicated nights of no sleep. Her hair was messy and looked unkempt as her smile was faded in to a pleading frown. Yet in my eyes, she was still beautiful.

I looked at her, nodding softly, as my eyes closed a bit, "I'm ok, Usa. I'll be okay soon. I think I can see the light."

Her sobs became louder as she shook her head vigorously in her hands, "No Daddy! Please don't say that. Don't leave me!"

I remained quiet. It hurt to see her like that, to be in so much pain, because of me. But I knew in my heart, I wasn't going to last another day. But I knew even if I'd die she'd be fine. She had her husband, her daughter, her friends, her role as a queen.

"You'll be fine Usa, you don't need me anymore." I said as I motioned for her to get closer.

"No Daddy, remember little girls will always need their daddies. I'll always need you, Daddy!" I heard her yell in to my arms as she hugged me tightly.

This was the first time I've seen her scared. She wasn't scared when she rode her bike, or when she entered her new school, or even when she gave birth to my granddaughter. And I didn't want her to be scared anymore.

"Angel, don't you dare be scared now. I want you to never be scared. I'll be fine, I'll be in a better place. And I want to die knowing you're okay with that." I said.

"But Daddy, it's so hard! Can't your better place be here?" she whispered in to my ear.

"I'm sorry, Usa, but I can't go on any longer."

I saw her eyes look at me, afraid.

"Don't be afraid, Usa. Don't ever be afraid."

I could see the light clearly now as I let my soul be taken away as I whispered my final words quietly in her ear,

"And my little bunny, you're wrong, a little girl doesn't always need her Daddy, but her Daddy will always need his little girl,"

And after 47 years of holding on to my little girl, I finally let her go.

~The End~


End file.
